


A Tad Distracted

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9480383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lena walks into a door because she was distracted by a pretty girl. Said pretty girl tries to help her.





	

Lena hated math.

Okay, maybe that wasn’t a fair statement. She did love math, she just hated all the work associated with it. The homework was tedious and the professors tended to assign more questions than necessary with more parts than necessary and one half of the homework was practically a carbon copy of the other half but with different numbers. It was tedious. And annoying. Maybe it was more apt to say she hated math homework.

This week, said math homework was supposed to be easy. They were just supposed to run a few things on MatLab and upload the document to the grading folder online. It was supposed to take half an hour tops and, _technically_ , Lena did finish it in twenty minutes.

Technically.

MatLab was provided by her college and, typically, she would do these assignments from the comfort of her room, but the license for the students to use it on their own laptops had expired and the school didn’t seem too keen on repurchasing it in a timely manner. Meaning Lena had to trudge to school in the rain on a day where she didn’t have classes so she could have this dumb assignment turned in before the 3 p.m. deadline.

Then, when she finally got to the math dungeon (it was anyone’s guess why the school decided to put expensive equipment in the place that was most likely to flood during a storm, not that it ever really rained here) the school system was lagging terribly from the influx of students trying to complete MatLab assignments. She was lucky to have even logged on. Why did schools have to been so damn _cheap_ about these things? _Okay, so maybe she understood that it was expensive, but it’s still annoying_.

The twenty-minute assignment turned into a two-hour affair while she waited for things to load and run. She would have slammed her face into the keyboard if it didn’t somehow always make the system run slower.

(She knows. She tried once last year during her first math course of college. Somehow, she had managed to delete her entire assignment and lock herself out of her account for three hours.

Never again.)

Finally, _finally_ , she managed to save her answers in a pdf and had it uploaded and submitted. A minute after that and she was packed with only a flight of stairs and a couple of doors standing between her and freedom. With any luck, it wasn’t raining anymore either.

When she got out of the stairwell, she was _damn_ glad that it wasn’t raining anymore.

Across the streets, through the glass doors, she saw a girl leaning against a motorcycle. A pretty girl. A really pretty girl. In a light gray sweater that looked as soft as her hair and a leather jacket. And the clouds had parted just enough for light to shine on her like some ethereal angel. Lena was so enthralled, she didn’t even realize that her feet had kept moving, leading her right into the doors.

“Ow,” she grumbled, rubbing her nose. She crossed her eyes to try to get a look at her nose. Hopefully there wouldn’t be any bruising.

“Are you okay?”

It was the pretty girl. _Oh no._

“Do you have a concussion? You hit that door pretty hard.” The pretty girl tilted her head and _did the clouds part more just so light could make her hair shine?_

“Miss?”

 _Luthor, speak_.

“I, uh, yeah, I.” _Smooth, Luthor. Smooth._ Lena cleared her throat and tried to speak again. “I’m fine, just ran into the door.”

“Your nose looks red, do you need some ice? I have some ice in my lunch bag that you can have. Oh jeez, that looks like it really hurts.” The pretty girl, still without a name, moved to touch Lena’s nose. She fingers had gotten an inch away before she pulled back. “Touching it would not be a good idea. It looks painful and touching it would make it more painful and you shouldn’t touch strangers.”

The girl was nodding as she talked, but Lena was pretty sure she was just nodding to herself. It was cute. The girl was cute and she rambled cutely and Lena felt her eyes crinkle as the girl kept talking. And then her nose throbbed with pain.

“I think I’m going to take you up on your offer of ice.” Lena brushed a finger across her nose and flinched. “Just for a minute, then I’ll give you back your ice pack.”

“Oh, don’t worry about giving it back, it’s just a Ziploc with ice,” the girl brushed off. She started walking back over to the motorcycle and Lena fell in step with her. “You know, broke college student aesthetic and all.”

Lena did not know. She was Luthor, not that the girl would know, and she was _far_ from broke. Not that she never had been. Probably. Maybe her biological family had been. No matter, Lena graciously accepted the bag of ice and pressed it to her nose.

“Do you need to, uh, go to the doctor’s?” The pretty girl looked concerned when Lena started tearing up.

“No, it’s fine,” Lena waved off. “I’ll be fine in a day or two.”

“Are you sure it’s not broken?” The pretty girl frowned and tilted her head.

“I would be in a lot more pain if it were broken,” Lena assured.

“Right. Pain levels. Right.” The pretty girl seemed to get really nervous all of a sudden. She bounced on the balls of her feet before she reached back into the storage of the motorcycle and pulled out a napkin. “For your…” she gestured vaguely at Lena’s face.

“Thank you.”

The pretty girl nodded excitedly and smiled brightly at Lena.

 _You really need to stop referring to her as pretty girl. Just ask her for her name_.

“So what’s your name?” Lena said the same time the pretty girl took off yelling “Alex!”

_What?_

The pretty girl had practically tackled the person Lena assumed was Alex to the ground. Alex rubbed the pretty girl’s head and kissed her cheek.

Lena admonished herself for thinking that this nice, pretty girl wasn’t waiting for someone because of course she was taken. No one who offers to help a stranger could possibly not be taken. At least it was a girl?

And then the pretty girl and the pretty girl’s girlfriend were in front of her.

“This is Alex,” the pretty girl introduced cheerily. “And this is –“

“Lena. I’m Lena,” Lena filled in. “It’s nice to meet you, Alex.”

“Nice to meet you, too,” Alex replied. “Kara’s told me all about you.”

Lena wasn’t sure if the smile Alex is giving her should be making her afraid or not, but at least she knew the pretty girl’s name now.

“Well, there wasn’t much to tell, considering we’ve only just met a few minutes ago,” Lena said.

“Oh, really?” Alex grinned and threw a look at Kara who had started waving her hands frantically. “From how much she talks-“

“Ignore my sister,” Kara said forcefully as she clamped her hand over Alex’s mouth. Lena saw Alex’s eyes crinkle before Kara pulled her hand away and rubbed it against Alex’s jacket. “Did you seriously _lick_ me?”

 _Sister_ was all Lena had gotten out of that. Maybe Kara was single? Lena squashed her hopes down before they could make themselves a nuisance.

“You should maybe take the ice off now,” Kara said.

 _Oh_. Right, she still had the ice on her nose, which had gone numb.

“What did you do to her?” Alex asked. “Did you punch her or something? Kara, you don’t get a pretty girl to talk to you by punching her.” Alex paused and looked at Lena. “I mean, if you did, it somehow worked out.”

“I didn’t punch a pretty girl!” Kara shouted at her sister before turning to Lena. “Not that you’re not a pretty girl, because you are and-“

“Just say sorry to the pretty girl,” Alex said, cutting Kara off.

“But I didn’t punch her!”

“I mean, you’re a little bit the reason I got hurt,” Lena mumbled under her breath. Kara turned to look at her and Lena could have sworn she had said that too quietly for anyone else to hear.

“What do you mean I’m the reason you got hurt?” Kara asked incredulously. “You ran into a door.”

Alex’s grin got bigger.

“And how did you run into the door, Lena?”

“I was distracted,” Lena answered curtly. Was it a bad thing to glare at Kara’s sister? “But what were you saying before you licked Kara?”

“Hey, don’t say it like she didn’t do something first.” Alex rolled her eyes. “I was just saying –“ Kara covered Alex’s mouth again. Lena just watched, amused, as Alex hopelessly tried to claw Kara’s hand away.

“She wasn’t saying anything,” Kara said, glaring at Alex. Lena was pretty sure Alex was pouting underneath the hand. And maybe licking. She didn’t know enough about either of them to figure out which-

“Wait, are you in my math class?” Lena asked. She had a vague memory of someone that looked similar to Alex and _dear god_ she hoped she was right because then she had someone to sit next to. “Vector Calculus II with Elizabeth Wong? 12 pm on Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays?”

Alex tried to answer through Kara’s hand, but only an unintelligible noise came through. After a pointed look from Kara, Alex’s mouth was finally free.

“I’m a TA for that, actually,” Alex said, shrugging. “So I guess you could say yes.” Alex squinted at Lena for a moment. “Is your discussion at 8 on Thursdays?”

“Yes?” Lena answered hesitantly. She didn’t like how this was going and she could see Kara looking back and forth between her and Alex from the corner of her eye.

“You’ve never shown up for discussion.”

//

After some awkwardness (where Alex was apparently only _jokingly_ angry because who actually wants to show up at a non-mandatory discussion at 8 in the morning), Kara and Alex left on the motorbike and Lena just waved until they were out of sight.

She made a note to herself to actually show up to discussion next week.

She was glad she did when Alex handed back their graded homework and “Kara” was written on hers below a phone number.


End file.
